


Unspeakable

by ShiftWithTheWind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Fingering, In Character, Levi can't catch a break, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, lots of feels, urinating, why oh why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftWithTheWind/pseuds/ShiftWithTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinganshina</p>
<p>Year 843</p>
<p>Back when they're young and fresh in the Scout Regiment, Levi and Erwin experience the depths of a late, black night, locked in a storehouse, beyond anyone's reach.</p>
<p>-District Watch Report- <br/>Captain Erwin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi were last seen at half past the tenth hour, at a local pub. The corporal was clearly intoxicated and his superior officer was escorting him out, when three men in Garrison uniform entered the establishment. Their names on record are Riley Seever, Hamen Ross and Stan Killik. Rank and office currently under investigation. According to witnesses, Captain Smith and Corporal Levi were forcibly taken into custody. Location unknown. A district-wide search is underway.<br/>-End Report-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Please note. This story is not erotica. This is probably the most depraved, psychologically twisted and disturbing thing I have ever written. Reading this may make you physically sick to the stomach. This may trigger bad reactions for survivors of sexual violence and abuse. This story is exactly what I call it; an unspeakable taboo - a rape scene.
> 
> So be warned.

Thirty-six minutes. Vision blurred, his ribs on fire, shoulders nearly pulled out of joint, bruises and welts covering his legs, Corporal Levi managed to stay on his feet for thirty-six minutes.

"What was it you said to me, eh...you said...pain's the most _effective_ kind of discipline, that about right?" Riley raised the billy club.

SMACK! The final blow was on the small of his back. Something gave, and with a hiss of breath, Levi collapsed to all fours.

"Well, finally." Riley chucked his weapon. The blood-stained stick clattered and rolled across the storehouse’s dirty floor, disappearing behind a stack of rice bags.

Shoulders wilting, Levi felt the last sliver of his fighting spirit gurgle and sink. Sitting back on his ankles, he saw Riley’s shadow looming closer, and closer, until it blocked the oily lantern light.

“Give your little drunk ass up now, that’s a good boy,” the lazy, gravel-biting voice cajoled. “Don’t wanna let your friend down now, yeah?”

Shit. Levi closed his clouded eyes and sighed. Wordlessly, he unclasped his cape, the badge of a soldier's honor, and flung the garment away. He turned a hollow look on Riley, watched as the man reached for him. The expression on his ugly face made Levi think of the Titans, with their disturbing, drooling leers.

Fuck it. Levi didn't retreat. This had to be marginally less horrific than being eaten alive. Marginally.

He was pushed flat on his back and he turned his head aside, keeping his expression blank. Calloused fingers caressed his short, slender calves while taking off the boots. Stiff arms were gently pulled out of his jacket. The belts and buckles of his 3DMG harness were each meticulously loosened and tossed aside. Then his collared shirt and cravat came unbuttoned and slipped off with a rustle of silk. Last went his pants.

The slowness drove Levi to the edge. He wanted to hike his pants back up and high kick Riley straight in the crotch. He'd grab that stubbly, bullfrog throat and squeeze until it croaked. _Don't you fucking touch me. Don't you fucking dare-_!

Riley hoisted him backside first into his lap, unfolding and spreading him like a fucking napkin. Levi gagged on the smell of bacon and cheap tobacco. The pig's groin was already hard with anticipation. An unwashed hand touched him and groped down there, the dark, dry thicket between Levi's legs. Teeth clenched, he seized up and nearly bit his tongue in a fit of disgust.

"Settle down, now," Riley hissed from behind. "Or do you wanna hear your friend scream some more? Hmm?"

The storehouse was quiet. But Levi heard little sounds. Sounds from men he couldn't see, trying to keep still. Loud mouths breathed hard in the dark. 

Levi slackened. His hand fell listlessly off Riley's lap.

"Thatta boy." Riley hugged Levi to his flabby stomach, huffing hotly in his ear and running his hands up and down Levi's legs. They didn't kick, only twitched slightly as Riley spread them wider and wider apart, greedily fingering inbetween. Levi involuntarily let out a soft gasp. His stomach hitched and he fought to keep its contents down.

"Nice and tight down there, mmm," Riley drawled.

Levi clenched his teeth. "Say again? I'm falling asleep here."

He heard a growl and Riley stretched him wider, making him writhe.

"Oh. Gods," Levi deadpanned. "I feel you. Barely."

"Think you're tough, hmm?" Riley mumbled irritably. "You're eh, probably going to feel this."

The man unbuttoned his own too-tight trousers and then something throbbing and big probed Levi's ass. He closed his eyes, tensing. His thighs were forced open so wide he felt a muscle pull, but he held his tongue.

Even at the second before it happened, with every nerve screaming at him to struggle, he kept taut still.

That didn't keep it from hurting like a _s_ _on of a bitch!_

"AGH! PISS AND SHIT!"

Riley laughed. "Feel me now?"

* * *

 

He'd live. The storehouse's sanitation record was permanently fucked, but not him. Levi had survived worse. Men of his caliber in this cruel, shitty world prepared day and night for humiliating fates. Levi wouldn't have survived half a dozen expeditions if he couldn't bear the sight of bodies being torn into like a haunch of beef. He knew how to deal with pain, shock, and horror. He could dive into that shit any day, survive, and clean up after. He could survive Riley.

"C'mon! Yeah!" Riley grunted and pumped. Levi jerked up and up and up. He had to survive...

"C'mon! Thatta boy, that's a good boy."

...He had to.

"Take it!"

He had to take it.

"Take it like a good bitch!" Riley shoved him down on all fours and Levi nearly face planted the floor.

What had he said, the day he became a soldier? He sifted through the mess in his head for those words he'd spoken on that long ago day.

_"Tell me your name, greenhorn!"_

_"Levi. I'm the strongest soldier here."_

He was a fucking idiot. 

_When Riley's finished, damn any idiot who finds me and fails to incinerate my drunk, useless, steaming pile of shit body on the spot._

* * *

 

"Get off me." He panted for breath. "Get...off...please."

"Ungrateful little shit."

Levi breathed, wallowing in a white and red field of agony. Breathed. And breathed. He lay sprawled on his side, barely moving. He felt like a meat bone tossed away after being gnawed dry. Slowly he moved his head so that he could see his pale, bruising legs. They were sticky with semen. And blood.

He fixed a hollow stare on Riley's boots as the man stood and pulled up his pants, buckling in his pot belly.

"Get up, runt."

He just breathed. In. And out. His legs stung as he moved them, an inch at a time, until he had his feet under him.

"C'mon." Riley leered. "You can do it."

Levi kept his eyes on the floor. He heaved up, and fell. He tried again, wincing, and reached his knees. With a grunt he stood up, leaning on a rice bag pile for support.

"There you go, nice job." Riley grinned. He wiped his mouth, looking Levi up and down. "No more, eh, no causing any trouble from now on, yeah? You'll be a good half pint, hmm? Learned your lesson?"

Panting, Levi looked up at the man and swallowed. His wet eyes were narrow slits of sheer loathing. "Lesson learned," he whispered. "I'll be a perfect, fucking angel."

Riley smirked. "Where's eh, where's your wings, little angel?" He looked around, and his malicious gaze fell on Levi's cape, discarded on the floor. "This them?" He picked the cape up. He studied the embroidered wings on the fabric, and then held it out to Levi. "You want them back? Yeah?"

Levi stared dully at the cape, then at Riley. No. He wouldn't touch what that piece of shit touched.

Shrugging, Riley dropped the cape. As Levi watched, he pulled his cock out and let out a long piss on the Wings of Freedom. The pitter-patter of liquid splashing cloth lasted for a good twenty seconds. Then with a satisfied sigh, Riley buttoned up and turned on his heel.

"Be good, half pint. Or you'll be seeing me again. Ross! Killik! We're done here."

He unhooked the lantern and took it, leaving Levi in the suffocating dark as he walked away. Somewhere nearby, Ross and Killik's huge shadows rose up and followed.

"You're something else, boss," one of them said.

"Yeah, your lessons are always something else."

"Just doing my duty, gents," Riley said smugly as his bobbing lantern neared the door.

Levi listened to the clumping boots, never taking his eyes off his ruined cape. He didn't budge. He stubbornly kept his footing even as the door slid open, closed with a bang, and locked. The light vanished and silence draped the room at last.

A shiver ran up Levi's cold, naked body. He kept breathing, trying to stabilize, heart beating desperately against his chest.

"Erwin," he hissed.

Silence.

Please, Maria be damned, please no...

He heard something. It sounded like rustling, like clothing gingerly rubbing over skin. Levi stopped breathing. He heard Erwin's voice, deep and ragged, inhaling and exhaling steadily in the darkness.  

His friend was alive. He was here. He was hurt. He was getting dressed...  

"Shit," Levi croaked.

_Don’t want to let your friend down now, yeah?_

_Did I really think..._ Levi’s mind bled out, thoughts gushing over him, a deluge of sickened, rotting filth.

_Did I really think that no one could touch me?_

He'd fucked up. He’d fucked up so bad.

"Levi?" Erwin called in a still, low voice. "Are you all right?"

He had to ask. What bullshit. Not the alcohol, not the pain, not even the semen running down his skin could make Levi fall. It was that low voice, with its searching concern. With a last exhausted sigh, Levi lurched and his eyes rolled upward. Next second, his broken body hit the floor.

"I’m fine," Humanity’s Strongest slurred. "Might’ve had too much to drink."


	2. Unreachable

Erwin knew exactly what was happening. Two men, each built like a brick-house, had him stripped naked and pinned down. They had beaten his legs numb with their billy clubs. Both his wrists were sprained, possibly broken. Beyond this, the details proved...foggy. It was all in the dark. No faces. Not even voices. Only a crushing weight, and silent, hot,  _relentless pain._

"Ross! Killik! We're done here," Riley's voice barked.

At last, the pain ceased. The weight withdrew. Erwin could breathe again as his assailants rose up, buckled their pants, and left. Riley led them out the door, taking the lantern with him, and Erwin heard the distinct turn of a large key locking him in the blackness.

The captain's mind raced, preparing a slew of immediate agendas. Someone gave Riley that key - find out who. Make a list of all the companies in Shinganshina who rented this storehouse. Connect any and all the names on that list with families who had a problem with the Scout Regiment. Narrow it down. He needed to know who would want to go after him and his men. He needed to know. He needed...

"Erwin," Levi's voice was a weak rasp.

Erwin inhaled a quiet breath. He needed to get up. He was thinking four or five steps ahead, but he had to focus on step one: attend the wounded.

Gingerly, breathing slow and steady, Erwin sat up and felt around the floor until he found his clothes. "Levi?" he called as he redressed. "Are you all right?"

He heard Levi hit the floor with a graceless thump. "I'm fine. Might've had too much to drink."

Damn that man and his mouth. Erwin partly shrugged on his shirt. His wrists were on fire, his fingers reduced to bloody, brittle twigs from a burnt branch. But he made them grab his cloak, and forced his battered legs to stand up. Biting back pain, he staggered over to the pallet of rice bags where he could barely make out the limp form of his friend. "Can you move?"

No answer.

Taking his cloak, Erwin clasped the fabric around Levi's bare shoulders. "Take this-"

"No!" Levi abruptly thrashed at the touch. "Don't!"

The cloak was flung into the dark. Erwin snatched back his hands, shaken. "Contain yourself, Corporal." The order sounded more like a plea.

Levi was still. They sat silent in the dark. The captain could feel his subordinate's weight on the floor beside him, but he knew Levi had fallen far, far beyond his reach. In that moment, the unlit storehouse felt deeper and blacker than a Titan's maw.

"You must get up," Erwin murmured. "You must."

"I know." The corporal didn't move.

Captain Erwin held deep strength in his words. They moved his men. They ensured his plans. They saved lives on the field. But they were useless now. Words could not get up, walk to the damned door, and bang on it until someone outside heard them. Gritting his teeth, Erwin seized Levi around the waist and hauled him up. "Stand up! Riley has killed your pride and your strength! Did he also kill your spirit, Corporal?"

Levi's breath hitched, tears choking his voice. "Maria damn it all to hell," he spat out, sagging in Erwin's grip.

"Hell is for the dead," Erwin hissed. He bowed his head and pulled Levi's arm around his broad shoulders, taking on the smaller man's weight as best he could. "Are you dead, my friend?"

The corporal groaned. He didn't speak.

Erwin's stomach dropped. The pause between them was like a chasm, and he was reaching into it, deeper, deeper, determined to pull back what was lost.

"Levi!"

"Shut up. Just get us to the door."

* * *

 

They fell against the heavy double doors. The wood creaked but didn't move. Weakly, Erwin pushed. He pressed on the barrier, and slapped it. His fingers refused to make a fist. The strength wasn't there.

"Levi," he panted, leaning his sweaty forehead on the door. "Help."

Without a word, Levi crawled away.

"Wait. Corporal!" Teeth clenched, Erwin fought to stay calm. "Come back! Levi!" He was gone. Just like that. After five minutes of hobbling to this damned door. All for nothing. He hated those words, eating at his mind, day by day, mission by mission. All for nothing. Scouting all for nothing. Men dying all for nothing. Pain all for nothing. Beaten and raped **all for nothing...**

Erwin rose, his rage like boiling steam released from a thousand compressed air tanks. "HEY!" The door rattled under his flurry of blows. He banged the wood until his fists went numb. "ANYBODY! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE AND WE'RE ALIVE YOU BASTARDS! HELP! THE WALL DAMN YOU ALL, HELP US!"

In the dark haze and screaming, someone yanked him from the door and threw him down. As he hit the floor, his breath blew out in one go, and his shocked body braced for the inevitable weight, for the hot touch and foul breath on his skin.

"Not your hands!" Levi's hoarse voice cut the air. "If you lose your hands, I'll kill you!"

THWACK.

Erwin blinked. He saw Levi, standing strong and wielding Riley's billy club. The corporal struck the door again, and the sharp sound of wood on wood hurt Erwin's ears. It echoed across the whole storehouse.

"HEY!" Levi roared. "IN HERE!"

THWACK.

THWACK.

Light suddenly bloomed through the door cracks. Footsteps rushed outside and voices shouted.

"Over here, men! Open the door!"

"It's locked, sir!"

"Break it!"

All the sound and light swirled into a blur. Erwin saw Levi fall. He heard the clang of metal snapping, and the deep whine of both doors heaving open.

* * *

 

He awoke in the soft folds of a clean bed, and smelled pinewood. Blue eyes groggily opened to see the inviting interior of his own quarters. The room was dim, but warm. A fire had been stoked in the stove. Soft voices talked in the next room, and he heard the word, "doctor" acknowledged repeatedly.

Slowly, Erwin held up his hands, inspecting the extensive bandaging. They felt numb, as did several other spots on his exhausted body. It would be a long, painful recovery.

A soft noise to his right made him turn. In the golden lantern light, he saw Levi wrapped up in a second bed. The corporal's small body was buried in blankets; only his unruly black hair and the upper half of his pale face remained visible. His eyes were closed, set in their usual, permanent frown.

"Are you awake?" Erwin asked, watching his friend.

Levi kept his eyes closed. "Depends."

"On what?" The captain let out a soft chuckle.

"Are we alone?"

Erwin glanced to the door, where the hushed voices continued to fret. "For now."

Levi opened his eyes, staring dully at nothing. And for a long moment, Erwin didn't know what to say next. What was there to say? In the end, here they both were, bed-ridden, beyond use, and far beyond comfort.

"Levi," he said, voice heavy. "If you want to leave the regiment..."

"No." Levi's voice was a dry, cracked leaf. "And don't ever bring that up again."

They looked at each other. Light burned deep and steady in their eyes.

Erwin gave a faint smile. "When we're released, where would you like to celebrate?"

"At home," the corporal said without missing a beat, "With a cup of hot, black tea."


End file.
